Brandon Foster
Brandon Foster is a contender on season one of Orbstar's fanfic, Glee: Project Bootcamp. Personality Brandon is a outgoing person, he loves to make friends and can belt like no ones buisness. Brandon can at times get overly excited, but he has started to be able to tame his child-like excitement. Brandon loves competitions, he loves competeing against people, but in a good way. Brandon has had a problem with being fake and putting on an act in order to keep people from seeing how insecure he really is, and this is because of typical bullies. Background Brandon has learned to face many obstacles because of being gay. While his friends are supportive of it, his father is not. Brandon made a mistake that got his sexuality out in the open, when his father found out he disowned him for it. Brandon's mother was fine with it (although she considers it a "sin"). Brandon had to make the choice to save his family, or break them apart so he choose to lie. Brandon them had to start being a straight boy due to this. Brandon had lots of typical boys calling his "fag" or "queer". This put Brandon down, but luckily he found singing as a way to cope. Brandon has a range like Lindsay Pearce which makes him a belter. Trivia *Is a belter *Favorite contender from season 1 was Lindsay, season 2 was Shanna *Took Theater in high-school *Brandon got bullied a lot during high-school *If he won, he wants to be a gay bitchy character, who's on the cheerios. He thinks Glee hasn't made a character who's gay and bitchy who's on the cheerios. *Doesn't like to be asscoicated with religion, althougth he believes in God, he doesn't like Christain people very much *Lea Michele is his Idol *Wants his own reality show one day *Is in love with One Direction, especially Niall Horan *Favorite color is purple, you can see him wearing it a lot *Insecure about his sexuality *Doesn't mind kissing either sex because it's just acting *Favorite themes are Theatricality, Romanticality, Actability, and Glee-ality *He hopes to not meet Ryan Murphy until the finale *Is currently living in Los Angeles *Is afraid of the dark, and he has no problems admitting it *Loves horror movies *Favorite movie is The Nightmare Before Christmas 'Songs Solos (In a group number) Progress '''IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was first on the callback list. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment, but was at risk for elimination. HIGH The contender was first on the callback list and not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance and was at risk of being eliminated. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance but was not at risk of being eliminated. OUT The contender was eliminated. QUIT The contender withdrew from the competition. Homework Progress NC The guest mentor didn't comment on the contender's performance. HIGH The guest mentor praised the contender's performance. LOW The guest mentor thought the contender's performance could've been better. WIN The contender won the homework assignment. MIXED The guest mentor had mixed feelings for the contender. Call Back Order IN The contestant was safe from elimination OUT The contestant was eliminated RISK The contestant was at risk of being eliminated. W/O The contestant won the homework assignment that week and was eliminated. WON The contestant won the homework assignment that week. LEFT The contestant left the competition. WINNER The contestant won the competition. Category:Season One Category:Cast Category:Season One Cast